Tales of the Obsucre, Strange and the Half Finished
by BlackJoker013
Summary: A series of one shot plot ideas that I didn't expand on do to not thinking past one scene or just losing interest. Each story has foot notes at the end detailing the story's main idea.
1. Agents of Spyral

**An: Started on the first episode after Tenzin said he couldn't train Korra. It's a crossover fusion**

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?" Korra asked.

In the South Pole there was a somewhat secret compound. Its purpose was to train the successor of Avatar Aang who would be the next savoir of the world. But unfortunately the protector's protectors took Aang's final wishes of keeping the next Avatar safe to the extreme as she at seventeen years of age hadn't even seen the outside world let alone set foot in it.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now." Tenzin Aang's youngest son and the current leader of the Air Nomad way of life stated as he sat next to the young Avatar in the dining hall of training facility.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me." Korra snapped back referring to Tenzin's obligated duty to teach her the ways of Airbending as she had already learned Water, Fire and Earth. "Believe me, I'd be happy to find another Airbending master, but you're the only one…

But before the young Avatar could finish her sentence a piece of the hall's ceiling broke off and landed right in front of her completely ruining the dinner that was laid out in front of her.

"What in the world!" Tenzin shouted as he and the other members of the White Louts the once secret society of enlightened artisans got up from the table and were about to rush Korra out of the hall for her safety when someone landed right in front of the Avatar.

A young man around the Avatar's age wearing a long-sleeved black tactical turtleneck shirt with orange pants and black sandals fell through the celling and landed safety on the dining table by creating an invisible force of wind to slow his acceleration as he land on the dinning furniture.

"That's….did he just!" Tenzin squeaked out as he tried to understand what had just happened.

"It's not possible!" the White Lotus leader of Water Tribe whispered in disbelief just as Tenzin did.

"You're…" Korra said slowly before she started to shout out. "You're a… you can't be….. can you!"

The young man flipped off the table and landed on the opposite side of it as he looked Korra in the eye with a smirk. "I know you mind is frozen with wonder but its true." He said with gusto as he ran his hand on the top of his head. "But this is my natural hair color." he said referring to his short spiky yellow hair. "I don't dye it or anything."

The room fell silently before everyone shouted back at him. " **We weren't talking about that**!"

The young man frowned slightly as he looked back at Korra. "Oh then why are you all freacking out so bad if it's because of the hole in your building I can just fix it later….uhoh prepare for impact!" the young Airbender turned around and held up one hand as he created a large barrier of wind that shielded Korra, Tenzin and the White Lotus members from the debris created when a large capsule fell in from the sky obliterating the rest of the hall's celling.

Just as the mysterious Airbender stopped his air shield the hatch on the cylinder capsule swung open as a squad of men dressed in identical outfits that covered them all in brown leather with the exception of their lower face stumbled out of the example pod. The last man out wasn't dressed like the others as he was only wearing a pair of black pants allowing the world to see his scaly white skin along with the large snake that had been attached to the man at the belly button.

"That was a clever try Agent Naruto." The snake man said as his goons where trying desperately to stand up straight but where failing due to vertigo from the fall most likely. "But you should have known blowing up my airship wouldn't have been enough to destroy me or my men!" right as he said that the man's belly snake slumped to the ground and began to throw up. "Lieutenant Hiss!" the patsy snake man shouted over his second in command. "Are you all right!"

The snake hissed back a reply in silent tongue that he was just air sick.

"Who or what is that?" Korra asked having jumped over the table and standing right next to the Airbender now known as Agent Naruto. "Is he a spirit?"

"No that's Kabuto he's just a member of this crazy snake cult that works for an even freakier snake guy named Orochimaru who wants to unlock the key to immortality."

"And to achieve this goal members of this cult have sworn their lives to an evil snake spirit!" Tenzin shouted as he too jumped over the table and tried to push Korra back from the strange snake man and his goons.

"What, no they didn't sell their souls to a snake spirit you weirdo!" Naruto said in disbelieve. "That would be crazy they just injected themselves with super snake steroid dna to alter their genetic codes to become half man half serpent foot soldier guys. What you said was just stupid."

"Genetics?"

"Dna?"

Korra and Tenzin looked back at each other and shrugged having relatively no knowledge in the principles of the advanced bio chemical sciences.

"Silence!" Kabuto shouted as Lieutenant Hiss finally finished throwing up. "Give me the medusa serum you stole and I might let the bulgy female and the old people of this retirement home live!" Kabuto finally took a look at his surroundings as he turned to one of his henchmen. "Where did we land anyway is this a retirement home?"

While the goon pulled out a map trying to guess their location Korra's eye started to tick as she shouted "Who's that freak show calling bulgy!" she shouted while self-consciously looking over her biceps.

"Don't listen to him." Naruto said back. "I think you look super sexy!" he said with a wink and a thumb up. "After I'm done beating these guys up maybe we can go out on a date."

While Korra's face lit up like the northern lights while she tried to brush off the Airbender's complement, Tenzin stood between them having his parental mode begin to rise at the yellow haired boy's boldness on asking the Avatar out on a date.

"You aren't going anywhere near Korra not while I have some questions that need answering!"

Naruto just looked back at Tenzin blankly while he leaned forward to look back at the Water Tribe girl. "So you're Korra? I like it your name sounds just as beautiful as you are."

Korra's cheeks turned even brighter as she tried even more desperately to brush him off. "S..top saying stuff like that!" she shouted.

"Enough with this nonsense!" Kaburo shouted as he pointed a clawed finger at Naruto. "Get him!" only for the snake man to point a little more to the left away from Naruto.

"Who are you pointing at?" Naruto asked not at all threated at getting into a rumble with the snakes.

"Arggg I broke my glasses from the fall you ass my vision's blurry!"

Kabuto then noticed that despite his poor pointing his men hadn't move a muscle as they stood completely still. "What are you waiting for I said go get him!"

"Ah sir he just took down an imperial sized airship whit just a tanto I'm not going anywhere near him!" one moock shouted.

"Yeah I thought we were going to just run away after we came out of the capsule!" another shouted.

"Silence you fools and obey my commands!" Kabuto screamed. "Lord Orochimaru will have our heads if we don't get that canister back! Besides if it makes you feel better I can't smell Uzumaki's blade he most likely lost it when he took down the ship!"

"What I didn't lose my…" Naruto feel silent as he reached over towards his leg sheath and realized it was now empty. "Damn it I did lose….wait what do you mean you can't smell my blade?"

Kabuto let out a toothy grin as he taped his nose. "My radical appearance isn't merely cosmetic I have the advanced smell receptors of a true serpent that and you never wash your tool it smells just like that grinding device that a butcher uses to ground up meat."

"What do you mean a meat grinder?"

"Yes I suppose it is what it….Ah enough of this kick his ass!"

Naruto shrugged as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a metal canister and tossed it over towards Tenzin who almost fumbled the container. "Hold on to that for me Pops I got to take care of these guys!" taking only a small step forward Naruto looked back at Korra and said. "After I take care of these guys maybe your grandpa will let me take you out." He said before charging forward.

"He doesn't decide who I can and can't go out with!" Korra shouted out angrily.

"And I'm not her grandfather!" Tenzin shouted as well.

As Naruto ran he held out his and created a small orb of wind that distorted and started to span out a whirling ring around itself. "Let's start off with a bang Rasenshuriken!" he shouted out his attack as he threw the destructive disk.

The attack flew across the hall and headed right towards Kabuto and his goons. With a quick command of "Scatter!" the snake people dodged just as the Rasenshuriken pasted right at them and struck their escape pod. The air attack then imploded as it expanded and took the shape of a large sphere of death that claimed the limbs of a few goons and the head of Lieutenant Hiss.

Kabuto gasped out in sorrow as he literally lost a part of himself. "Lt. Hiss, Uzumaki you suck!" he shouted just as Naruto got in his face and threw a left hook. With his snake reflexes Kabuto dodged the attack only to be stuck by an inviable force that broke his nose and sent him flying back.

"What just happened?" Korra asked out loud having not taking part of the rumble only she could observe how well a fighter Naruto was. "That Kabuto guy dodged that punch?"

"It's the because of Boss' fighting style!" a voice shouted out causing Korra and Tenzin to look up to see that an even younger boy around Tenzin's oldest daughter's age slowly float though the giant hole in the roof via the metal backpack he wore that was letting out a volley of fire that not only slowed his decent but also made him hover above the ground once he was in the hall.

The boy had brown hair and wore an outfit identical to Naruto's with the only exception of wearing a long blue scarf with his style. "That's the sage toad style of Airbending!"

Hovering right next to the Air Nomad the young boy used his scarf as an extension of his self as he yanked the metal canister out of Tenzin's hands and into his. The boy then placed the metal canister on his own metal backpack as it clasped into place as he undid his buckle and feel to the floor while that metal backpack shot up into the air and into the sky.

"The names Konohamaru I'm boss Naruto's right hand man!"

"No you're not!" Naruto shouted back as he knocked another goon out with a whirlwind kick that held an actual whirlwind at the other end of it. "You're my sidekick, and that jet pack's coming out of your next paycheck!"

"Same thing!" Konohamaru shouted back. "And that's not fair I'm still in training I barely make minimum wage!"

"Wait young man what did you mean when you said toad sage style?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh I said that's the Boss' fighting style." Rubbing the top of his head Kona nodded over to Tenzin "That giant tattoo means you're an Air Nomad right?"

"Yes I am and up until a short time ago I thought me and my children where the only other Airbenders left." Tenzin said slowly as he just realized with shock that there was another Airbender in the world.

"Well the last Nomad sure but there are a tone more Airbenders out there!" Kona exclaimed. "Like a long, long time ago the Air nomad people got into this big fight. I don't know what it was about but basically the Airbenders split off into two major groups the Air nomad monks like you and the Air ninjas like Boss Naruto and my Uncle Asuma."

"Your Uncle's an Airbender too?" Korra asked her eyes not leaving Naruto as she watched him slam a flat palm against Kabuto that shot the snake man off the ground and crashing into a wall.

"Yeah he's the one who taught Naruto how to use the air to create unstable blades of wind!"

"But that goes against the teaching of Airbending!" Tenzin shouted as he began to realize Naruto wasn't using the art defensively but in close range combat.

"Well that's how you Nomad guys learned to fight from the sky cows." Konohamaru stated. "But like I said before Boss learned to Airbend from the frog sages of Mount Myoboku. They taught him how to use the air around him to create an invisible force of armor that makes him faster, stronger, and tougher than any other human! The armor even extends his reach so if he punches someone and they dodge they'll still get affected if their within the armor's range."

Just as the boy said that Naruto stomped on the ground crushing the arm of another random goon who thought he moved his limb on time.

"Tenzin I guess you can go home now." Korra said having takin everything Kona said to heart as she could keep her eyes off of Naruto for more than one reason. "I think I just found my new Airbending teacher!"

That horrified Tenzin more than the sight of Naruto using a close line attack that knocked Kabuto out as the villain screamed in pain. "Korra you can't be serious we don't even know who either of these boys are!"

"Oh Boss didn't introduce himself!" Kona reached into his pocket and showed Tenzin a flip wallet badge that held an i.d. card. The card in the bage had a distorted picture of Konohamaru with the word Spyral right next to it in bold letters.

"Spyral?" Tenzin asked as he read the badge out loud.

"Yes sir we're a global peace keeping organization that's been keeping the world save from monsters, crazy science guys and munch of other super weird stuff for the last five thousand years." The boy stated as reached to his side and pulled out a Tanto sword and tossed it over towards Naruto.

Naruto without turning around Naruto caught the blade and showed the rest of the snake themed villains an evil smile as he got ready to swing the weapon.

"Hit the deck!" Konohamaru ordered as he fell to the floor and covered his head.

"What why?" Korra asked ash she took the little boy's words to heart and followed his lead.

"Remember when I said my Uncle taught Naruto to create blades out of air."

Both Korra and Tenzin nodded as the older man as well as the White Louts members who were silent went on the ground as well.

"Well he also showed Naruto who to extend the reach of anything with a sharp edge."

"How far a reach are we talking about?"

 **Outside**

"Quickly fall back to building that looks like a cafeteria!" Sakon Kabuto's head henchman shouted as he ordered the rest of Orochimaru's cannon folder soldiers to head towards the building were they say Konohamaru's jet pack fly out of. "That punk Uzumaki and his pet monkey are in there!" the creepy pale young man commanded as the mooks with him were busy keeping an approaching army of White Louts sentries at bay via the metal weapons they had strapped on their arms.

"It's easier said than done sir the Resonating Echo Speakers aren't working on those little airbenders!"

'Little airbenders?" looking behind he saw three children dressed in Air Nomad garb shooting out air blasts that distorted the sound attacks created from arm speakers. "Damn it sound can't travel if the air molecules are manipulated, Ukon!"

Sakon had awaken his twin brother that was physically attached to him from the back. "We need fire support!"

Ukon woke with a smile as he opened his mouth and let out a firestorm while Sakon ran forward towards the cafeteria only for it the be invisibly sliced in half and fall over to the ground.

"Ah crap Uzumaki really is in there…."

 **An: So I thought of doing a sort of spy fiction with this one so instead of going off to Republic City Korra joins along with Naruto and Konohamaru as they travel the world and getting missions that would lead towards espials adventures and as Avatar or not Korra would have a intern badge making her lower then Konohamaru**

 **Eventually they would go to Republic City but not when the Equalists rise to power but to stop one of Orochimaru's plots to turn the city into snake people. Which in turn would overcloud Amon and his stuff. Korra would have learned as well as sage mode style Airbending that while the Avatars kept the world of balanced Spyral would have kept the planet from dying, exploding, imploding being eaten by an old one, or sacrificed to summon an elder god stuff like that.**

 **A story arch would have been that the reason that Spyral didn't do anything to stop the one hundred year war was because it's instigator was a country's leader just expanding and trying to take over another country so it wasn't really important to them as well as the Air Nomad genocide mostly due to the fact that the Air Ninja's who make up a majority of Spyral have had a long standing feud with the nomads as the nomads tried to hide the fact that Guru** **Laghima was a psychopath that was able to fly because he was incapable to form any earthly attachments and who started fires for no reason and the reason he never touched the earth in his final years because he was running from the Airbenders who were hunting him down. When Laghima was brought in the half the nomads wanted tell the world what he did the others wanted to cover his actions up and just alter his history in the books. This causes a split in the fractions the ones who wanted a cover up became the modern day Air Nomads, while the ones who wanted the truth out there became the first incarnation of ninja's and Spyral. Which is ironic since they work in the shadows but in modern times don't care if people find out about them because the idea of a secret group of Airbenders who have access to tech that's like fifty to a hundred years ahead of its time is just silly.**

 **Next time my short story segment of the Fire Ferrets facing off a different team in the preliminary round a team composed of a rapping Waterbender, a solemn and somewhat seriously scary Earthbender, and a strange Firebender with yellow hair. Go team Tailed Beast!**


	2. We lost? We weren't supposed to lose!

**AN: Start on the second episode around the part Hasook didn't show up for the last match again crossover fusion**

"You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified!"

In the locker room which overlooked the arena in the Pro-Bending Stadium the referee for tonight's match left giving the remaining two Fire Ferrets the time they had left to get a third player for their game.

Mako the team's captain and Firebender looked down in defeat as sighed out. "Well, there goes our shot at the tournament ... and the winnings."

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Korra Bolin's new friend and Pro-Bending enthusiast asked getting both brothers to look up at her as she pointed to another group of Pro-Benders hanging out by the lockers.

Bolin, Mako's younger brother and team Earthbender didn't have his usual upbeat attitude as he said dejected. "Nah. The rules say you can only compete on one team."

Korra didn't look as discouraged when she placed her hand on her chest. "Well, then how about me? I'm a top-notch Waterbender…" She crossed her arms in determination as she finished with. "… if I do say so myself."

"But, you're the Avatar" Bolin stated referring to the fact that Korra was a destined heroine with the ability of controlling not one but four of the known bending elements of their world. Of course she had other things tied to her faith but when people think Avatar their mind immediately goes to the four elements part.

Leaning over towards his brother Bolin asked. "Isn't that cheating?" Of course talking about the more than just one element clause.

"It isn't cheating if I only do Waterbending." Korra clarified.

Mako shook his head at the proposal. "No way, I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."

Korra looked offended as she glared slightly at the Firebender. "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." She said sarcastically.

Opening the door to the locker room again the referee pocked his head in. "Time's up. You in or out?

"We're in!" Korra shouted in excitement and determination.

"We are?" Mako asked rhetorically getting a little annoyed that the Avatar was speaking for his team.

As Korra ran towards the locker getting out the red and white padded uniform for the Fire Ferrets Waterbender, Bolin jumped up with just as much enthusiasm as the new team Waterbender's as he shouted. "Yes!" to the ref just in case Korra's statement wasn't taken seriously by the official

Mako didn't agree in any of this as he pointed towards Korra. "Hey, I didn't agree to this!" he shouted like a repetitive iguana parrot.

"You can thank me later." Korra said confidently as she held her new uniform in her arms.

Just as Mako was about to say something to that remark he was interrupted by the referee who hadn't left yet. "Just a moment please."

He managed to get all their attention as the ref looked down at a piece of paper. "Since you're going to go on with the match I'm obligated to inform you that you won't be competing with the Platypus Bears for the qualifiers."

"We aren't?" Mako asked as he was really hoping to win by defeat for having enough players available.

"Yes it seems that they faced off another team this afternoon in a closed doors match and lost to a last minute submitted team." The ref stated as he read from his note.

"That's great!" Bolin said as he whispered to Korra. "The Platypus Bears were actually a really tough team."

"And who ever beat them must have been even tougher." Mako clarified as he looked sharply at his brother. "So who are we facing?"

* * *

As roar of the crowd echoed through the whole stadium a young man wearing a white and dark blue Pro-Bending uniform with red spiral deign on his dark blue chest padding giving of the image of a curled tail.

But what made this young man vastly different than your average player were two factors one was his spiky yellow hair which stuck out through his crown open helmet, the other was that fact that he didn't have a right arm as he used his left to wave around the stadium while his right sleeve flapped vacantly at his side.

"The attendances of this match seem to be in good spirits despite the fact that we're a mysterious component for tonight's event." A neutral and level toned voice said as the owner of the voice stood right next to Naruto right side as if to say he was the yellow hair's replacement right hand.

Gaara of the Dessert* wearing the same uniform as his teammates but with a green sash around his waist signifying he was the team's Earthbender stood strong and confident as he folded his arms and kept his steely gaze focused dead ahead as he watched their opponents making their way to their side of the arena.

"That's because everyone loves a dark horse." Naruto said as he waited in anticipation for the battle. "More than they do of an underdog story." Looking over to the left Naruto noticed that the spot was empty. "Hey wait a sec, where's Octo Pops?"

Naruto question was immediately answered in the form of waterspout that rose out from the body of water that surrounded the arena. As the spiraling vortex of water got everyone's attention in wonder they were even more surprised when a man muscular in stature with dark skin and platinum colored hair slicked back in dreads with a mashing goatee leaped from the air and rolled onto the metal field.

"Republic City raise the noise, bring on the funk. When it comes to the three of us there's no test we can flunk!" Killer B Naruto and Gaara's older teammate shot his fist in the air causing the already pumped up crowd to erupt to their finest as B's stunt and gloating made them more.

Mako, Bolin, and Korra all saw Killer B's performance but didn't seem that impressed or at least they didn't show it as they each entered a fighting pose when they got to the center line of the arena waiting for the match to start.

" _Well folks it looks like the last match of tonight should be a good one!"_ Shiro Shinobi The Pro-Bending league's official announcer and radio commentator could have been mistaken for any other spectator in the audience as he too looked down from his glass box viewing area in wonder as he griped his microphone just as hard as he would counting down the minutes in the final moments of the grand championship.

" _Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement Waterbender. Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks as they take on the enigmatic new team from parts Unknown the Tailed Beasts!"_

That statement actually created an itch in the back of Bolin's head as he couldn't help but ask his opponents. "You know I don't think I've ever seen you guys in the gym or anywhere around the stadium before."

The Tailed Beasts didn't seem to be taking the moments before the match started seriously as Killer B was busy jotting down some thoughts on his note pad, while Naruto had his one hand behind his shoulder never losing the big smile on his face as he couldn't get over how thrilled he was to be here.

Gaara provided an answer to Bolin's question as he was right across from the other Earthbender with his arms still crossed and the look of a hundred percent of pure seriousness plastered on his face. "Didn't you here the announcer just now we're from parts _Unknown_." The gravely sound Gaara made with his voice when saying the last word in his sentence was terrifying enough for Bolin to take a step back as he trembled a bit.

"Bo keep it together!" Mako hissed at his younger brother. "That guy's just trying to mess with your head."

"He's not actually." Naruto sated as he gestured towards Gaara with his head. "He was just born that way."

Gaara looked right into Bolin's eyes adding on. "Actually I was born prematurely due to complications. When I was a child I was told my hair was stained from the blood my mother lost as she gave her life to bring me in this world, she was the first person to die by me presence."

Bolin nodded with the look of fear tattooed on his face. "Ah huh so quick question does anyone else want to be the Earthbender…really looking for volunteers here people!"

"Bolin stop messing around already!"

As the frightened Earthbender went back into position and took in a big gulp as he looked back at Gaara and unable to take his eyes off the black circles around the red head's eyes. "Why couldn't there face screens be tinted like everyone else's."

"I can take a wild guess." Korra said as she didn't take her eyes of Killer B but more specifically the ridiculous tinted shades the older Waterbender was wearing under his helmet and indoors on top of that. Trying her best not to laugh at the goofy guy as he was still writing down his rhymes, Mako saw her face and sighed out in mild distress.

"Look don't do anything too fancy or aggressive." Mako commanded as Korra saw that he was talking to her. "In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring."

"I don't see what you're so uptight for?" Korra questioned arrogantly. "Their Firebender's only got one arm, it's like three vs two and a half!"

Mako didn't miss out on the fact that the bender right across from him had literally nothing under his right sleeve but he had enough street smarts to not comment on it. Not out of politeness but a hunch that the other Firebender had most likely compensated for his missing limb.

"KORRA!" Bolin shrieked as he looked pasted Mako and over to the Avatar. "That's so mean!"

"It's fine." Naruto said as he looked over towards Korra with a smile that looked so sinister you'd swear you were looking at the face of a demon. "Just now whatever happens, you're the one who made me bring out the beast within me."

"W…wait what do you mean by that?" Bolin asked.

Korra tried to look over at Naruto again but couldn't as her slightly over sized helmet slipped down covering her eyes.

"Players! Are you ready?" the ref asked as he placed his hand up just before sliding his whistle into his lips.

Naruto stood silent as he turned around and started walking towards the other side of the arena.

All the Fire Ferrets and the ref looked flabbergasted as Shiro commented on what was going on. _"What's this folks just when it looked like the show was about to begin the Tailed Beast's Firebender has started walking down out of zone one, and zone two and what's this! Ladies and gentlemen it looks like brash Firebender has stopped right at zone three!"_

Naruto stood confidently as he looked over to the referee. "I checked the rule book there's no rule saying that I can start the game from here!"

The ref knew the rules by heart and didn't need to double check the book, that and the young man hadn't been the first over confidant player to enter this game and start at the last zone since he began judge it.

"Are you two ok with this?" The ref asked addressing Naruto's teammates.

"If Naruto is truly not going to hold back I suggest it's in all of your best interests to hold onto something sturdy." Gaara said still not moving an inch and creeping Bolin more and more as he hadn't even blinked since he first go into position.

"If Naruto's going to fight true and free, you better believe so will the Killer B!"

"Seriously why aren't you two a little more freaked out by all of this?!"

Bolin didn't get an answer as Mako and Korra chose to ignore him.

The ref took that as a green light as he placed the whistle back in his mouth and blew it as he signaled for the game to start.

Korra decided to open the game with the first strike as she summoned up a powerful blast of water from the grate and used her leg to kick the water towards Killer B in order to knock him off to the side.

Only for Killer B roll with the flow of water until he used one arm to perform a hand stand and started to breakdance by twirling his legs around capturing the water for his own control.

As Korra looked back at Killer B in shock she saw the silhouette of a baldheaded monk standing right beside her opponent mirroring the exact movements. "I know this…"she said to herself as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. "…I know this!"

Jumping back on his feet Killer B let out a smile as he had the water circle around his arm as he held it out and cocked his shoulder back a bit. "Girl your moves are so old there's no way you know where it's at. So why don't you see the power behind my fresh Lariat!"

Killer B shot his arm forward as the water launched off his limb and struck Korra so fast the Avatar didn't even have time to dodge it.

Time seemed to slow down as the water close lined her so hard across the chest her feet actually lifted off the ground as time snapped back and Korra rolled across the arena until she managed to stop herself from falling off the board and held onto for dear life on the edge of the arena.

" _I don't believe it!"_ Shiro commented. _"With just one hit and the Tailed Beast's Waterbender managed to knock the Fire Ferret's newest player all the way to zone three!"_

Bolin so busy watching Korra the second he looked forward his jaw almost dropped to the ground as he stared back in horror

With just his fist extended out Gaara had managed to control what looked like almost all the earth coins in the arena as he had all the coins spread out above his head and aimed right at the husky…somewhat husky Earthbender.

Gaara held his fist strong as he looked Bolin in the eyes and whispered. "Run." Before he opened his fist and commanded a swarm of earth coins to strike Bolin.

The Fire Ferret tried to go on the defensive as he bobbed and weaved while jabbing out a few throws of his own by shooting the coins on his side.

Only for his coins to be intercepted and broken by Gaara's giving Bolin the only option to fall back and purposely go into the next zone.

But that didn't stop Gaara as he used his other hand to make two coins lay levitate right by his feet as the red head stepped on top of the coins and rose into the air with them as he started to draw out more coins aiming them all towards Bolin.

Mako tried to help his brother by blasting Gaara with as many steams of fire as he was aloud do to the rule stating continues fire steams were prohibited. But Mako's attacks were rendered moot as Gaara with a row of coins at his side strictly for defense used them to deflect every shot fired at himself.

"Oh come on is that even legal!" Mako shouted as he felt like taking off his helmet and stomping on it as he watched helplessly when Gaara drove Bolin all the way off the arena but stopped just to let him dangle just as Korra was doing as every time she tried to pull herself up Gaara shot a coin at her keeping her clinging on but not knocking her off.

"Well I checked the rule book." The ref said as he had a portable version in his hands just in case anyone questioned him. "There's no rule saying an Earthbender can't ride on top of the coins and he's not flying over the zones that he hasn't captured so…I'll allow it."

"WHAT?!"

" _For those of you listening at home I can only say that you're missing a match so amazing I'd swear you could only dream about. As the only Fire Ferret left on the first zone is Mako! This kid has showed a lot of heart and moxy in the past but will it be enough for these unstoppable behemoths!"_

Frustrated beyond believe Mako gritted his teeth expecting either Gaara or Bee to strike him down next but was just as surprised as everyone else as Gaara ducked down on the coins and focused all of the one's around him to form a dome around himself, while Killer B took in a deep breath and coated his whole body in water as he jumped down and braced himself on the ground.

Looking at the last Tailed Beast Mako's eyes grew into the size of dinner plates as to this day he'd swear the sun from the sky above was charging right towards him.

* * *

"Korra, can you see what's going on?" Bolin asked as the two of them dangled off the side of the arena.

"Well I think that weird guy's stopped firing at us so…" before Korra could get herself up she and Bolin watched as Mako ran and jumped off the arena yelling at the two of them to fall back into the water.

They did as they were told just as what looked like a giant hand made of fire reached the edge of the arena and bursted into a small explosion that blinded everyone who looked upon it.

" _I can't believe my eyes the Tailed Beasts have just taken round one!"_ Shiro screamed into his mic as he had his face pressed right onto the glass of his box. _"I'm telling you folks I thought for sure that Firebenders could pull off the moves I'm seeing during the arrival of Sozin's Comet!"_

* * *

In an undisclosed location two masked men sat in an office listening to the match with one wearing a green tinted googles and his mouth exposed as he had his arms folded and leaning against a wall when he turned the radio off.

"Sir what do you want us to do about this?" He asked the other man who wore a black hood and a white porcelain mask with markings on it who had his arms folded behind his back as he looked at the a set of blue prints hung upon the wall.

"We have to get all of our brothers and sisters to accelerate our plans faster than planned. After five centuries the Battle for King is about to begin once again."

"…Wait the battle for what?"

* * *

With another bright flash of light all three Fire Ferrets fell into the water yet again as the buzzer went off.

" _And with that the Tailed Beasts win round two!"_

Swimming their way to the loading platform to the arena Korra, Bolin, and Mako gripped onto the side as they all tried to catch their breathes and reflect back on what they just witnessed.

"I….I don't think I can go back up there!" Bolin admitted as he took deep gasps. "That guy with the blood hair and dark circles under his eyes managed to knock all three off us at the same time the second the round started!"

"They're just toying with us!" Mako gritted his teeth as he tried to fight back some emotions clawing to the surface of his psyche. "I told you guys I didn't want to be humiliated like this!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Korra shouted as she got out of the water and looked down at the two brothers. "Did Avatar Aang just give up when Fire Lord or I guess Phoenix King Ozai was trying to burn down the whole Earth Kingdom?"

"Yeah but nether me or Bolin is the Avatar." Mako stated firmly. "And I don't remember Whatever he called Himself Ozai having a master level Earthbender who can bend with just a few hand jesters, and a crazy dancing Waterbender at his side."

"Wait a second the Avatar that's it!" Bolin cried out. "We still have a hidden ace when we go back up there Korra can use Earth, and Firebending to distract those guys long enough for us to get a hit!"

"I thought you said that'd be like cheating?"

"Korra that red haired guy made all of the coins into the shape of a giant hand that swept us off the arena!" Bolin uncharacteristically yelled towards his not so secret crush. "You need to use every super powered Avatar move you got if we even have a chance at this!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible…" A voice said from behind the Avatar.

Turning around Korra saw her spiritual adviser, Airbending teacher, and son from a past life Master Tenzin standing behind her, crossing his arms and looking slightly down at his ward with a look of disappointment and anger. "…Korra's short carrier as a Pro-Bender has come to an abrupt end as of now."

"Oh, hey, Tenzin. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches what are you doing here?"

"I don't." Tenzin firmly stated. "But while I was searching for you around the island I happened to hear tonight's broadcast and decided to come here to investigate."

"Investigate what? Why we had our butts handed to us by a team that literally came out of nowhere." Mako asked as he got himself out of the pool but immediately added. "Sir." To the end of his statement.

"That's exactly it."

The Fire Ferrets looked confused when they looked at Tenzin as he was looking up at the arena. "News has been circulating all over the United Republic about two teenage boys making their way down to Republic City operating as bounty hunters managing to take down carrier criminals who have been terrorizing people for as long as you kids have been alive. Your Fire and Earthbender opponents match the discerption of the two and from what I had gathered by reports from the Untied Forces they are said to have unusual bending abilities."

"Yeah I think I have a few new scars that can prove how unusual they are." Bolin said as he was the last one to pull himself out.

"Indeed, Korra you can imagine my surprise when I came down here I found you as well. It seems as though once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island."

"Yeah well I'm kind of in the middle of something here Tenzin." Korra said as didn't show any fear as she gestured for the Airbender to step aside.

"By all means go right on ahead." Tenzin moved over and extended his arm towards the lift.

"Wait seriously?" Korra asked as she was taken back by Tenzin's actions. "Is this a trick?"

"Of course not you see I can fight you on this or take the path of least resistance towards me and just let the Tailed Beasts eliminate you from this so called game." Tenzin said as he added. "At least that way you'll get some sense knocked into you."

Korra took Tenzin's sentiment to heart as she started marching towards the elevator. "Fine maybe I will!"

"Good see that you do!"

"I will thank you very much!"

"You are most welcome, Avatar Korra!" You could just see the sarcasm drip from Tenzin's lips as he said Korra's title like that.

Turning around the Airbender saw Mako and Bolin just staring back at him in shock as the stories they were told as children all said that Airbenders were supposed to be kind, wise, and patient.

"Are you guys coming or not?!" Korra asked as she angrily took her helmet off to knock some water out of it.

"I guess." Mako said already defeated inside. "If we're going to lose we might as well lose by going in a blaze of glory."

As Mako made his way to the lift Bolin took this time to address Tenzin as he pointed a finger at the master.

"You know what?" he asked as Tenzin looked at him with a scarier look then the ones Gaara was unintentionally giving him from before.

"…It was really nice meeting you!" Bolin scurried and ran into the lift as Korra pulled the switch to take them up.

"So do you really want to go through with this?" Mako asked hoping Korra was just trying to put up a façade to spit Tenzin.

"I know It's a long shot but I think I might a way on how to get in their heads to make them slip up." Korra said confidently. "If we hold out to the last minute and I throw out a few Avatar moves then we just might win this."

As the Fire Ferrets arrived to the arena they made their way to their starting side waiting for the buzzer to start the next round.

" _Alright folks for those of you just tuning in the mystifying powers of the Tailed Beasts have single handily knocked the Fire Ferrets around without losing a single zone…correction losing a single zone on purpose as the Tailed Beasts' Firebender has…"_ Shiro Shinobi paused as he watched Naruto actually walk towards the first zone. _"Well it looks like the Tailed Beasts' Firebender is going to play right on the line he's either not going to use those super charged firestorms or he's confident one of his teammates can win this single handedly!"_

"Oh great even the announcer doesn't think we can win!" Mako said as he slumped over.

"Don't worry remember my plan, guys." Korra whispered with a wink as she looked over at Naruto as he made it to the line. "So tell me something does bounty hunting not pay as well as it used to?"

Naruto, Killer B, and Gaara all looked at each other and shrugged as Naruto spoke for them. "No there's still a lot of bad guys out there we just thought this might be something fun to do while we wait for the Battle for King to start."

Korra was surprised that the Tailed Beasts weren't surprised by her finding out their old profession but hopefully once the match started they'd get a real kick at fighting the Avatar!

"Just so you guys no we're not holding back anymore, Korra's the Avatar!" Bolin shouted. "And she's going to go all four elements on the three you!"

Korra wished she was standing next to Bolin so she could smack him, while Mako just rolled his eyes as if to say _figures_.

"What's this can it be true, dear old Master Aang is that you?" Killer B rapped as he tried to adjust his glasses though his helmet.

"Dear old Master Aang?" Korra asked as the ref signaled for the match to enter the round.

Naruto and Gaara began to side step away from B as the older man started to bend his knees like he was stretching.

"Yeah see back when you were an old bald man instead of a pretty girl you actually took on Octo Pops as you're final student before Gaara's old man killed you."

Korra's eyes widened as she looked right at the Earthbender. "What?!"

"If it justifies my father's actions he didn't kill you simply because you were the Avatar." Gaara stated without a hint of emotion as if he were answering a math question. "He was avenging the death of Naruto's father by your hands."

Korra looked back at Naruto who just nodded along. "Yeah well now that we got all that squared away me and Gaara are going to kick back while we watch Killer B takes it from here." Letting out a small laugh Naruto waved the remains of his right arm as he said good bye. "I bet making fun of my arm's not as funny now is it, Avatar….Avatar…I want to say Coral…"

As B began to spin around and around building up momentum and causing the pool water below to splash against the arena Tenzin watched in worry as he pulled down the collar of his ropes to look down at the series of slash marked scars on his bare chest.

"How many years has it been Killer B since the day of our war for my father's guidance." A quick chill in the air caused Tenzin to bundle back up as the wind was making his scars itch. "This is the only way Korra will learn about humility at the hands of your Acrobat."

"Show me my master's legacy are you brave do you have the guts, are you truly strong to survive death from a thousand cuts!"

 **AN: And the story sort of ends around here or so. The main concept was not just around the Pro-Bending tournament but tournaments in general like as soon as one sort of tournament ends another one starts with the stakes getting even higher and higher like Pro-Bending/Tenkaichi Budōkai/King of the Iron Fist/Shaman King/ Dark Tournament ala YuYu/whatever that thing from Zatch Bell was/and that tournament from TMNT 2003.**

 **And the whole reason why Aang killed Minato in this story was that the Yellow Flash found a way for humans to be able to bend in such magnitudes that it would be like Sozin's Comet was around like all the time but the process would involve stealing power away from spirits and as the Avatar he wasn't going to have any of that. And there was supposed to be a joke about how Aang took Minato's bending away like nine times but it wouldn't stick forcing Aang to make the hardest choice in his life.**

 **And Naruto being Naruto wouldn't be to THAT upset about it just like he was with Kurama more likely telling Korra that she's different from Aang blah blah wheel of hatred blah blah.**

 **Other than that the other jinchuuriki's would have been in the Pro-Bending too with each team name being like Tailed Beasts, Super Tailed Beasts, and the Tailed Beast Experience Featuring Fu.**

 **As to the question why Killer B's a Waterbender instead of a Firebender due to the lighting I would have said that Like his brother A Killer B has gauntlets like the Equalists that generate electricity and with Waterbending they can channel the energy in their body's just like in cannon increasing their speed and strength. Also just for a note whenever I write Killer B I can't picture him rapping in my head but just rhyming in a heavy voice like Bullhorn from Black Dynamite**

 **Now the next short story will be one where right after Naruto and Saskue sealed Kaguya and the Ten Tailed Rabbit or whatever it was spat out Madara just before Madara dies do to turning himself into a jinchuuriki he uses Izanagi to cheat death again but without any of Hashirama's cells and one of his eyes as that's the cost of using Izanagi but still had enough just enough left over sage juice to tear open a portal to lick his wounds only for Naruto go after him and guess where they end up. It starts near the end of the episode A Breath of Fresh Air when everyone's on the bridge.**

 ***That wasn't a typo had I gone with this fic Garra would have been a baker in his off hours hence Gaara of the Dessert.**


End file.
